The present invention relates to wedge components for tapping connectors comprised of a "C"-shaped component and a wedge, itself generally manufactured by an aluminum alloy, which are employed to connect aluminum or copper conductors, with or without steel core and further solid conductors or those made of two or more conductors of electrical distribution networks. Specifically, the present invention relates to a wedge component for a tapping connector comprising a lighter aluminum wedge, which is cheaper and as resistant as the wedge components of the prior art.
Tapping connectors employed for connecting conductors of electrical distribution networks can be of the screw type, of the compression type or, further, of the wedge type of the prior art.
The screw type tapping connectors have the disadvantage of needing to be periodically readjusted, and the ones of the compression type are difficult to choose for an application and, once being applied cannot be re-used, in addition, when removed from the electrical lines, they render the conductors useless.
Therefore, the tapping connectors comprised of a C-shaped component and a wedge component, which are employed to connect conductors of electrical distribution networks are well accepted in the art since the wedge component for tapping connectors presents such a shape, construction and application which eliminates the above mentioned disadvantages.
However, the wedge components for tapping connector employed until the present date have the disadvantage of being heavy and employing a great deal of raw material in their manufacture since they are solid pieces, which consequently burdens the final cost of the piece.
Accordingly, it is desirable the development of a wedge component for tapping connectors for connecting conductors for electrical distribution networks which is light, resistant and of low manufacturing cost.